Merci
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: One-shot sur la bataille finale. Une de mes nombreuses visions de l'issue de la guerre. RAR postées
1. La bataille

Alors voila, je reposte cet OS parce que la fin ne me semblait pas assez développée.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu, allez diectement tout en bas !!

----------------------------

Voilà, c'était fini. Le plus grand mage noir que la terre avait porté, celui qui avait tué des milliers de personnes, celui dont le seul nom faisait frémir des générations de sorcier était mort. Oui, Lord Voldemort allait passer l'éternité abandonné dans des sentiments hostiles. Il venait de perdre son âme qui tournoyait désormais dans les limbes de la mort, torturée à tout jamais par ceux qui furent un jour ses victimes. Son corps décharné, d'un blanc livide, était droit, debout, vide, creux. Et devant lui, un jeune homme se tenait, hagard, ensanglanté, chancelant, la baguette encore fumante à la main.

Celui qui venait d'expédier Voldemort là d'où il ne pourrait jamais revenir était Harry Potter. Le Survivant, espoir de tous les sorciers du monde. Un adolescent d'à peine dix-neuf ans –en tout cas à leurs yeux- sur qui ils avaient reposé tous leurs espoirs. Et il ne les avait finalement pas déçus. Le mage noir n'était plus. Mais à quel prix. Autour de lui, une immense bataille. La bataille de la dernière chance. Après des mois des confrontations indirectes était enfin venu le temps de la grande guerre.

Sur le gigantesque terrain de Poudlard, deux armées s'était affrontées pendant des jours entiers. Et les deux meneurs avaient finis par se faire face. Tom Elvis Jedusor contre Albus Dumbledor. Un duel prévu de longue date. Le premier était le mage noir le plus puissant de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier. Le second était le directeur de Poudlard et redouté mage blanc, qui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à lutter contre Voldemort. Il avait bien sûr fit quelques erreurs mais il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir.

Tous les bruits s'étaient arrêtés dès que le Lord avait fait son apparition. Chaque camp soutenait son « champion » et s'était regroupé en arc de cercle. Cependant, quand le duel des deux meneurs avait commencé, les autres combattants avaient repris leur propre bataille, ayant chacun une farouche envie de l'emporter. Les forces du mal prenaient de l'avance, galvanisées par l'apparent contrôle de leur maître sur son adversaire. Mais il avait suffit d'un instant, d'une personne, d'une parole, pour faire pencher la balance.

Celui qu'on croyait mort, disparu ou captif, était réapparut. Il était sortit des bois, telle une ombre, et avait d'un seul sort décimé une quinzaine de vampires. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui, la moitié ayant des yeux pleins d'espoirs, l'autre emplis de haine, mais tous étaient stupéfaits. IL était revenu. Ainsi il n'était pas mort. Pour les uns, cette révélation était un miracle. Pour les autres, cela tenait plus de la malédiction. Pendant ce laps de temps, Voldemort et Dumbledor continuaient de se battre, l'avantage allant incontestablement au premier. Le directeur n'était plus de première jeunesse et le poids des ans commençait, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser, à se faire sentir. Oh oui, le temps était un ennemi bien plus redoutable que n'importe lequel des maléfices ; et Dumbledor le savait.

Ainsi, quand il vit Harry abattre les ennemis à la pelle, il sut quel allait être son destin. Il allait aider le sorcier à vaincre Voldemort, et cela en faisait la meilleure chose possible. Usant d'une incantation oubliée de tous, son aura magique quitta son corps et alla rejoindre celui d'Harry, permettant en même temps à son âme de quitter la terre. Albus Dumbledor s'était sacrifié.

Harry vit avec effroi l'onde magique quitter le directeur pour se diriger vers lui. Il connaissait le sortilège mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet homme l'utiliserait un jour. Il recueillit solennellement la puissance de Dumbledor en lui et reprit sa tâche. Cette fois, il se dirigea vers le mage noir qui l'attendait, en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Il tua encore quelques créatures maléfiques sur son passage, mais il ne faisait attention qu'à une chose : les yeux rougeoyants de son adversaire. Celui qui avait tué ses parents était là, juste devant lui. Et il allait payer.

Affichant le masque impassible que le défunt maître des potions lui avait appris à se forger, il s'avançait inexorablement vers la silhouette malingre de son pire ennemi quand Bellatrix, mangemorte dévouée à son Lord de pacotille, se mit en travers de sa route. Voilà un duel qui promettait. Le bras droit de Voldemort, la meurtrière de Sirius Black, contre un Harry Potter dans une colère noire. La mangemorte fit l'incommensurable erreur de sous-estimer son adversaire et de lui rappeler quelques évènements passés.

Ceci eut pour effet de décupler la rage du Survivant qui trancha le corps de Bellatrix d'un seul sortilège, de sa propre invention. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à confectionner de nouveaux sorts et celui-ci en faisait partie. Par pur esprit de vengeance, il guérit la femme et lui fit subir un équivalent du Doloris, trouvé dans un livre ancien et oublié, sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Quand il estima que ce n'était plus nécessaire, il l'étouffa grâce à la magie elfique, qui agissait sur le corps et l'envoya près de son maître, magie sans baguette. Ce fut le seul crime qu'il fit durer aussi longtemps, les autres victimes ayant été achevées le plus rapidement possible dans l'optique d'arriver près de Voldemort.

Le mage noir avait regardé le duel avec une lueur d'appréciation. La mort l'avait toujours fasciné et ce combat là en était une formidable explication. Les hommes donnaient la vie, comme n'importe quel animal, mais ils avaient conscience de la reprendre. Et bien que la plupart ne se l'avouaient pas, ils aimaient cela, car ils devenaient l'égal de dieu. Le pouvoir absolu. Contrôler la vie et la mort. Le rêve fou de nombre de dictateurs, moldus ou sorciers. Son rêve.

Pendant que le Lord réfléchissait à son « espoir », Harry marchait encore et toujours, faisant valser les corps des apprentis mangemorts se dressant stupidement contre lui. Il écarta le corps de Bellatrix d'un coup de pied. La mangemorte atterrit aux pieds de Neville, qui eut un ultime sourire avant de se faire toucher par un _Avada Kedavra_. Le sourire d'une vengeance. Le sourire d'une justice ; qui resterait gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry jusqu'à sa propre mort. Ce-dernier avança jusqu'à son but final : le semblant d'homme qui se tenait devant lui, un rictus malveillant au coin des lèvres. Il se planta face à lui et leva sa baguette. Voldemort fit de même. C'était uniquement un geste de défi, le _Priori Incantatem_ empêchant tout combat par ce biais. A la surprise de tous, Harry lança un bouclier de protection autour d'eux deux. Ils allaient pouvoir faire leur duel sans être interrompus.

La bulle de protection monta jusqu'à deux mètres de haut, emportant ses occupants avec elle. Le but d'Harry était d'empêcher ces stupides mangemorts de venir en aide à leur maître, car il espérait de tout son cœur que ce dernier aurait besoin d'aide. La voix désagréablement sifflante du Lord résonna dans la sphère magique tel un orgue dans une église vide.

« - Harry ... Très cher Harry. Notre dernière rencontre commence à dater... Attends un peu que je me rappelle ... Ah oui ! C'est quand ce _cher Severus_ nous a malencontreusement quitté. Quel dommage d'ailleurs ... Un grand homme ce traître. (V)

- Vous m'excuserez, je n'avais aucune envie de vous revoir. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon genre, sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sûr. (H)

- Dis plutôt que tu avais **peur** de me combattre à nouveau.

- Tommy ... Ça fait dix-huit ans que vous essayez de me tuer et vous n'y êtes toujours pas arrivé. De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Certainement pas de vous.

- Petit gosse stupide ! Je ne laisserai sûrement pas passer cette occasion !

- Des promesses, encore des promesses ... Vous êtes fatiguant à la fin. Et restez poli, je ne vous ai pas encore insulté moi !

- Je ne vais pas t'en laisser le temps ! »

Voldemort perdait patience alors que le Survivant semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il faut dire qu'après sept ans passés seulement à s'entraîner, il y avait de quoi avoir envie de se défouler. Harry avait quitté Poudlard l'année de ses seize ans pour un pavillon sécurisé en Ecosse, suite au brusque accroissement de sa puissance magique. Au départ, c'était une mesure de Dumbledor pour « protéger » Harry mais bien vite, cela s'était transformé en surveillance et magie bridée. Cependant, Harry avait acquis une puissance telle qu'au bout d'une huitaine de mois, il s'était enfuit du chalet isolé et avait erré dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Pendant encore un mois, il était passé de ville en ville, troquant plantes magiques contre Noises et Noises contre nourriture. Puis un soir, alors qu'il cueillait quelques bourgeons à propriété désinfectante, il cassa une branche et ce simple geste lui fit revoir tous ses projets.

L'énorme arbre sur lequel il se trouvait s'ouvrit soudainement en deux, laissant un passage de la taille d'un homme. Harry, intrigué, avait passé la brèche qui s'était immédiatement refermée dès que sa deuxième chaussure avait été à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Toutefois, malgré que les parois se soient verrouillées, il régnait à l'intérieur une douce clarté, couvrant les parois d'un voile jaune pâle. Il avait avancé jusqu'à arriver dans une immense pièce circulaire. Là, l'image d'un vieil homme était apparue et lui avait sourit. C'était le dernier habitant de l'arbre, qui avait précédé Harry. Ce vieil homme lui avait expliqué toutes les ressources du lieu, fait visité les innombrables salles, détaillé les alentours et surtout, ouvert la porte de la bibliothèque.

Au milieu de tous ces livres, Harry avait appris, appris et appris. Pendant deux années entières, il n'avait pas quitté la protection de l'arbre géant. Ses seuls contacts avec le monde vivant s'étaient limités à des rencontres fugitives avec des centaures, jusqu'au jour où il avait sauvé un elfe des « griffes » d'un Moremplis. Ça avait été le point de départ d'un autre apprentissage, l'apprentissage du combat et la préparation de l'accomplissement de la prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort. L'elfe qui lui devait la vie l'avait emmené dans sa cité et, pendant cinq ans, Harry avait été le disciple du guerrier le plus chevronné et le plus qualifié de tout le monde elfique.

Ce dernier lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et plus encore ; sans que Dumbledor ne puisse localiser le Survivant. Une raison à cela : les elfes vivaient dans une autre dimension que celle des humains et n'étaient donc pas repérables. De même, le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière, et quand Harry avait rejoint le monde qu'il connaissait, seule deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Il avait pu se procurer les derniers numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ (« Le Survivant disparaît ! Que va devenir le monde sorcier ? », « Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Harry Potter. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mis en cause ! » et « Dumbledor affirme qu'Harry Potter est en vie. Aucune nouvelle de Vous-Savez-Qui. Y-a t'il un espoir ? ») et avait rit pour la première fois depuis longtemps en lisant tout ce que les journalistes proposaient d'absurde et d'extravaguant relatif à sa disparition.

Il avait toutefois continué à se faire discret, glanant des informations ici et là, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lance un appel à la mobilisation dans la Gazette. Le message était clair : rendez-vous à Poudlard dès que vous pouvez pour combattre Voldemort. Harry avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Devait-il se montrer ou au contraire attendre une autre occasion de rencontrer le Lord ? Finalement, la veille de la bataille finale, il avait pris sa décision. Il se transformerait en corbeau et si jamais on avait besoin de lui, il irait.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait assisté à la bataille, voyant ses anciens amis de plus en plus mal en point. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait fait sortir Harry de la forêt, mais bien Remus, entouré d'une dizaine de vampires. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite. Il lui avait fallu attendre que la cicatrice d'Harry se dévoile pour cela. Il avait vu le jeune homme s'avancer sans se détourner de son but, laissant dans son sillage des corps immobiles, ensanglantés. Il l'avait aussi vu disparaître avec Voldemort dans une bulle dorée et opaque après que Dumbledore ait fait quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Et il avait attendu qu'il redescende tout en continuant de se battre.

Quand enfin la sphère était revenue au sol, il avait couru vers celle-ci. Peut-importe qui avait gagné. Il voulait revoir celui qu'il considérait comme un fils. Lentement, le dôme avait disparu, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes. Remus courait, de plus en plus vite. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Harry tourner la tête et sourire avant de se faire toucher par un rayon vert.

Harry vit l'Impardonnable partir de la baguette d'un mangemort. Il n'eut pas le temps d'effacer son sourire de son visage que déjà Remus n'était plus. Il fit volte-face et contempla la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient réunis autour du château et se défendaient vaillamment. Parmi eux, Ron et Hermione. Les deux personnes qui lui avaient le plus manqué durant son long exil. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de se plonger dans les souvenirs : une troupe de Détraqueurs était apparue et s'avançait rapidement, trop rapidement, vers le groupe d'élèves. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se transforma. Pendant son séjour dans l'arbre creux, il avait eu la stupéfaction de voir qu'un sorcier puissant pouvait se métamorphoser ... en patronus. Il n'avait pas tardé à s'y essayer et finalement, avait réussi.

Il ressemblait maintenant à un énorme dragon, un Pansedefer Ukrainien, totalement blanc. Seuls ses yeux, verts, ressortaient. Harry se précipita vers les horribles créatures. En trois coups d'ailes il y était. Il distribua coups de griffes et morsures, envoya valser au loin une dizaine de Détraqueurs et en tua bien plus. Il reprit forme humaine et se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors. Ils le regardaient avec des yeux de Strangulot frit. Hermione parla la première.

« - Harry ? C'est bien toi ? (Hm)

- Oui c'est moi. (H)

- Ça fait longtemps. Tu as disparu depuis trois ans !

- Bien plus que ça Hermy. Bien plus.

- Où était-tu ?

- Ici ... et ailleurs. Je ne saurais pas te dire. Mais le plus important n'est-il pas que je sois là aujourd'hui ?

- Si. Bien sûr que si.

Harry avait terriblement appréhendé la réaction de ses meilleurs amis ? Il était rassuré sur le cas d'Hermione, qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit et regarda Ron. Ce dernier semblait le sonder.

- Tu nous a abandonné Harry. (R)

- Non ! Tout est de la faute de Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui m'a enfermé pendant un an dans une cabane sans mes pouvoirs magiques ! Je n'ai rien décidé ! (H)

- Ce ... ce n'est pas vrai ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ça !

- Et pourtant c'est bien ce qui s'est passé. Mais n'en parlons plus. Il est mort maintenant.

- Quoi ?! (Hm)

- Il est mort. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et il faut continuer la bataille si on ne veut pas le rejoindre. (H)

- Et V... Vo.... (R)

- Voldemort

- Oui. Est-ce qu'il est ...

- Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. Il ne fera plus jamais rien du tout.

- Alors je peux partir en paix. Les petits seront en sécurité.

Ron s'écroula, une lame d'elfe noir lui transperçant le ventre. Hermione hurla et se déchaîna sur toutes les créatures maléfiques qu'elle trouva. La furie du désespoir l'animait. Harry tenait entre ses bras le corps de son ami et pleurait. Les premières larmes qu'il versait depuis la mort de Sirius. Il se releva soudainement, empoigna sa baguette et rejoignit Hermione. A eux deux, ils firent plus de dégâts que la vingtaine d'Aurors surentraînés envoyés par le Ministère. Mais Harry, malgré tout son entraînement, sa puissance et sa maîtrise, ne parvint pas à empêcher une femme encapuchonnée de tuer Hermione.

Ce fut un coup rude. Extrêmement rude. A peine dix minutes après avoir retrouvé ses amis, il les perdait. Harry regarda à nouveau autour de lui. On continuait de se battre. Les Aurors semblaient maîtriser la situation. Des mangemorts fuyaient. Des élèves mourraient. Comment pourrait-il vivre après avoir vu ça ? Après avoir vécu ça ? Et pourquoi vivre, une fois que sa mission était terminée, il n'avait plus de but, plus de motivation pour continuer. Il était maintenant à genoux dans l'herbe pourpre, sa robe s'imprégnant peu à peu du sang qui s'échappait des morts alentours. Il n'entendit pas l'homme se rapprocher, ni le bruit de la lame qu'on sort du fourreau. Il sentit à peine quand elle se planta dans son dos, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas la retirer. Il se retourna sans peine, anesthésié, pour fixer son meurtrier.

Des yeux de glace. Froids. Méprisants. Il devait la mort à Drago Malfoy. Il agrippa le col de sa robe de sorcier et se releva. Ils faisaient exactement la même taille. Ses yeux émeraudes se plantèrent dans ceux calcaire de l'ex Serpentard. Doucement, il sentit sa vie partir. La magie s'échappait de lui lentement, faisant taire toutes ses douleurs. Et comme dans un film, il perçut ce qu'allait être l'avenir. Et plus encore, l'avenir de Drago. Des cris. Des pleurs. Des rires.

« - Tu m'as eu Malfoy. Tu pourras dire à on fils que tu as tué Harry Potter. Et que je suis fier d'être mort de ta main. L'excuse de l'Imperium marche toujours. Profites-en. (H)

- Je viens de te poignarder et tu me donnes des conseils pour échapper à Azkaban ? (D)

- Tu es perspicace. Une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Merci. »

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent et ses paupières se fermèrent. La poigne de fer qu'il exerçait se défit doucement et il s'affaissa. Cependant, il ne tomba pas. La magie qui s'était échappée était restée autour de lui et elle formait dorénavant un linceul argenté où il tomba gracieusement. Le corps d'Harry lévita, jusqu'à celui de Remus et tous, mangemorts comme Aurors, levaient la tête vers ce spectacle fabuleux.

Harry fut déposé à même le sol et une immense tornade se leva autour d'eux. Tous fermèrent les yeux, aveuglés, et quand ils les rouvrirent, ils crurent que les corps avaient disparus. Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'à leurs places se tenaient deux oiseaux. Deux majestueux phénix. Les oiseaux dorés se relevèrent, battirent des ailes et s'envolèrent vers le soleil, laissant derrière eux un arc-en-ciel de magie.

Drago s'avança vers l'endroit où les deux autres corps reposaient. La foule avait fait un cercle autour d'eux. Il éleva quatre stèles dans un silence funèbre. Une pour Voldemort, une pour Dumbledore, une pour Harry et la dernière pour Remus. La lumière déclinait et le vent se mit à souffler, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles –mortes-. Il allait s'en aller quand il revint vers la stèle d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher d'y graver un mot. Il sortit sa baguette et forma ces quelques mots.

_A mon plus grand ennemi. Le meilleur._

_C'est moi qui te remercie, Harry Potter._

_Sois en paix._

Ensuite il se recula et partit définitivement, la brise faisant voleter sa cape et ses cheveux. Derrière lui, un seul mouvement : celui de 5000 créatures qui s'agenouillent en souvenir de ceux qui furent les plus grands ennemis du monde magique.

----------------------------------

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas ! Reviews !


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Jolicœur : **C'est triste ? Oui, en même temps, avec moi, c'est normal tu sais.

Merci des compliments ! Bisous !

**Vitalyn : **Les larmes aux yeux ? Wah ! Quel compliment ! Merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations, elles me vont droit au cœur.

Pour ce qui est du dark, c'est dans ce registre là que je m'exprime le mieux, donc c'est aussi possible que ce soit cela qui fasse que les émotions sont plus facilement ressenties.

Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**Marylène : **Pourquoi je suis sadique ? Aaah c'est une grande question. Mais je n'ai pas la réponse. Sans doute que ça me plait de faire mourir Harry. Une sorte de vengeance face à l'image traditionnelle du beau héros qui bat les méchants, se trouve une petite femme (blonde de préférence) et a plein d'enfants lol. Et c'est quoi ces gens que je fais –presque- pleurer ??? J'vous jure ! MDR

Allez, à la prochaine, j'espère pour ton chapitre 2 !!!!

Bisous

--------------------------------------

Voilà, les RAR sont terminées. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller, si vous avez aimé cet OS, d'allez lire mes deux autres fics (enfin plutôt ma fic et mon autre OS) !!!!

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt

Pour vous servir,  
POH


End file.
